A story about love
by Lily Nido
Summary: Les marauders sont en septième année. Il se créé certaines affinitées et ils ne sont pazs au bout de leurs aventures! Romance, tendresse, bonne lecture!
1. Un reve inaccessible

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve. Comme un fantôme seulement perceptible dans ces rêves, ce jeune homme se tenait là devant elle. Elle ne pouvait discerner les traits de son visage. Elle savait seulement que c'était lui, celui qu'elle avait attendu depuis toujours, sans savoir qui il était réellement. Un rêve, un espoir ou tout simplement une illusion inaccessible. Elle savait seulement que dans ses rêves les plus secrets, c'était lui qui apparaissait dans ses moment de détresse qu'elle devait affronter de plus en plus régulièrement ces temps-ci. Sans se poser davantage de questions, elle s'avança vers lui mais ce fut ce dernier qui fit le premier geste. Il lui prit la main avec un tendresse immense. Elle avait déjà vécu cela. Mais où ? Dans ses songes cachés. Plus le temps de réfléchir cependant. Elle était désormais dans ses bras, et également dans un état second. Sentir cette chaleur protectrice, comme si plus rien n'existait était pour elle un moment de bien-être qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'a ce moment. Elle pouvait enfin voir ses yeux, mais, c'était étrange. Elle le connaissait mais était-il bien réel ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle jamais de son visage ? Mais au moment précis où elle plongeait de plus en plus intensément son regard dans le sien, tout devint flou. Le décor semblait tourner de plus en plus vite, les détails n'étaient plus perceptible, elle était seule. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il disparaisse ? Elle était désormais dans un immense pré comme celui qu'elle avait imaginé dans sa vision de la rencontre du prince charmant. Alors il viendrait la chercher. Elle se sentait bien, mais également seule. Espérant, priant pour qu'il revienne, lui, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, elle avançait dans l'immense prairie. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux, seulement un soleil radieux. Le vent caressait son visage, et les fleurs se balançaient d'un rythme lent et sécurisant. Elle se laissa tomber au milieu de l'herbe tendre pour rêver encore, éternellement à ce jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux, aveuglée par le soleil ; elle aurait voulu qu'il vienne ; elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Elle s'endormit là, espérant qu'à son réveil, elle retrouverait son bien aimé.  
Mais le destin ne voulu pas qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle se releva brusquement, réveillée par un bruit sourd et destructeur. Le sol tremblait, la prairie avait disparu. Le ciel était noir, aucune source de lumière ne traversait les nuages sombres et grondants. Il fallait s'enfuir. Où était- elle désormais ? Elle ne le savais pas, elle ne sentait qu'une ombre malfaisante s'abattre sur elle et aux alentours. Devant elle s'étendait un désert sans frontière. Où étaient passés les arbres, et tous ces éléments qui faisait de cet endroit un cadre si plaisant auparavant ? Elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Le sol se déchirait et un bruit comme une plainte s'éleva de la terre. Un gouffre immense s'ouvrait alors sous ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait s'enfuir. Dans un dernier effort, elle parvint à se raccrocher de justesse au bord de ce ravin semblant surgi de nul part. Elle n'arrivait pas à se hisser. Mais elle entendit alors quelque chose d'horrible. Une voix glaciale, une voix. a déchirer les ténèbres, une voix inconnue. Une voix. Celle de la mort. Un homme se tenait devant elle arborant un sourire invisible sous sa cagoule noire. C'est en cet instant qu'elle espérait le retour de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Arriverait-il ? L'homme vêtu de noir, comme le ciel, éclata d'un rire sinistre. Qui était- il ? Elle senti ses forces l'abandonner elle ne put tenir bon plus longtemps. Soudain, elle se senti tomber. Lion de ses pensées, loin de la vie. Elle tombait.  
  
*  
  
Miss Evans ! La voix stridente du professeur McGonagall réveilla la jeune fille en sursaut et la renversa presque de sa chaise provoquant un éclat de rire quasi général dans la classe. Pourriez vous me dire quelle est la particularité de la métamorphose d'un pitiponk ? Le professeur Mcgonagall était une femme âgée d'environ 30 ans, et les premiers signes de vieillesse apparaissaient derrière ses lunettes carrées, lunettes qui avaient la particularité de rendre son regard encore plus sévère, ce qui était particulièrement exaspérant quand on devait l'affronter. . Miss Evans ? Je ne sais pas professeur, dit-elle d'une voix quasi imperceptible Peut-être auriez-vous su me répondre si vous aviez écouté d'une oreille plus attentive durant les derniers cours dit le professeur avec un regard sévère. J'attends plus d'attention de votre part dorénavant. Excusez-moi professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus, s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille encore endormie et perdue. Le professeur ne répondit pas mais la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
Nan mais regarde moi cette fille ! murmura un garçon assit au dernier rang penché vers son ami. Elle ne peut même pas tenir debout ! Elle est vraiment bizarre. C'est une folle qui étudie du matin au soir ! Elle n'a jamais décoché un mot ! pas en ma présence en tous cas. Mr Potter, ce petit incident est clos, il est inutile d'en profiter pour bavarder ! A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une remarque sur le cours, si c'est le cas, faites-nous en profiter ! Euh non professeur, il n'y a rien. Excusez moi. Il reprit d'une voix plus basse. Tu crois pas qu'elle est un peu tarée ? James voyons tu ne la connais même pas. Enfin c'est vrai qu'elle est assez distraite. Regarde Rogue est encore entrain de la regarder ! Quel crétin celui-là ! Vaut mieux pas qu'elle se rendorme ! si elle se réveille en voyant sa tronche elle va plus tomber de sa chaise mais se tirer en courant ! Ils éclatèrent tous deux d'un rire sonore qu'ils ne purent contenir.  
  
- Messieurs Black et Potter vous aurez une retenue dit-elle d'une voix ferme qui ne tremblait étonnamment pas d'exaspération. Encore ? ! s'exclama James la bouche grande ouverte comme si on venait de le soumettre à des travaux ménagers à perpétuité. Si vous vous appliquiez davantage à prendre des notes par exemple, ou a faire preuve d'une attitude exemplaire, vous n'auriez pas à endurer de telles « souffrances », comme vous avez qualifié vos dernières retenues ! Mais professeur., protesta Sirius, le jeune homme qui discutait avec lui. Nous ne parlions même pas ! Enfin pas trop.. rectifia James. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure s'il vous plaît, dit elle 'une voix menaçante.  
  
Au second rang, Rogue, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme de l'encre riait en silence, lançant aux deux concernés un regard noir et méprisant.  
  
Jt'ai sonné toi ? Mr Potter ! Je suis extrêmement. Oui bon d'accord, j'arrête ! Il avait dit cela en soutenant le visage de Rogue.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, le cours était terminé et le professeur McGonagall avait également « convié » Lily Evans à son bureau pour discuter de son attitude plutôt étrange lors es derniers cours . James et Sirius attendaient un peu plus qu'elles en ai fini, pour que la sentence soit enfin prononcée. Remus, leur ami était resté avec eux. Ils pouvaient entendre la conversation  
  
Miss Evans, je m'évertue à croire que vous êtes une de nos meilleures élèves. Discrète soit, mais plutôt distraite ces temps-ci. Avez vous quelque chose à me dire qui vous préoccupe ? Lily la regarda avec une expression de crainte. Elle repensait à ce rêve. qu'elle avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, certes. Mais si réel ! Non. Non il n'y a rien. Dit-elle d'un ton qui ne convaincrait personne. Eh bien alors je vous conseille de vous reprendre en main. Je ne doute pas que vous y parviendrez. Rejoignez votre salle commune à présent. Mr Potter, Mr Black voulez-vous bien avancer ? Et elle pourquoi elle a rien ? s'exclama Sirius d'un ton qui exprimait l'injustice. Cela ne vous regarde pas maintenant, discutons de votre « retenue » et des atroces souffrances que vous devrez endurer si vous le voulez bien. James aurait volontiers répondu non à la requête du professeur mais il s'abstint.  
  
Lily remontait au dortoir, repassant dans sa tête ce rêve continuel, ce rêve qui l'empêchait de dormir. Elle se demandait qui étaient ces deux personnages qu'elle en pouvait discerner. Qui étaient-ils ? 


	2. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Bon je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir ainsi qu'à Nido ! ! ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre deux arrive dans très peux de temps, il ne reste plus que les fautes à corriger mais je pense qu'il sera en ligne la semaine prochaine, alors réjouissez-vous ! !  
  
Nous avions mis du temps à le poster car nous n'avons pas trouver beaucoup de temps pour nous voir et lorsque j'ai envoyé le chapitre 2 cet été à Nido, il était encore manuscrit donc elle a du tout remettre sur l 'ordinateur, c'est pourquoi il n'arrive que maintenant . Nous nous en excusons encore. Nous essayerons de ne pas trop tarder pour mettre le chapitre 3 ! Promis !  
  
Lily 


	3. The Shadow's Girls

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, nous introduirons Arwen et Gabi, les meilleures amies de Lily... Elles sont toutes les trois en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Arwen Jones est une jeune fille intrépide et aventurière, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'entend si bien avec James et Sirius. Ensemble ils s'amusent à jeter des sorts aux Serpentard ; c'est une des filles les plus adulées pour sa bonne humeur, mais aussi pour sa beauté. En effet, avec ses longs cheveux ondulés brun et ses yeux d'un noir impressionnant, elle rendait toutes les filles folles de jalousie, et tous les garçons étaient à ses pieds. Et pour en rajouter, sa passion de la mode se faisait sentir tous les jours lorsqu'elle rentrait dans la grande salle. Enfin, comme toute aventurière qui se respecte, elle occupe une place au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dont James est le capitaine. Maintenant passons à Gabrielle, ou Gabi.. C'est une jeune fille très belle aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Avec ses yeux bleu clairs, elle réussi à capter le regard de quelqu'un en un clin d'oeil. Tous les hommes sont captivés par son regard pénétrant, mais malheureusement, pour eux, Gabi a trouvé sa moitié en la personne de Remus Lupin. Elle fait partie de la famille Potter! Malgré la ressemblance quasi inexistante, il faut préciser que Gabi à un an de moins que James (grâce à ses très bons résultats, elle a pu gagner un an et ainsi sauter une classe). Celle-ci ressemble plus à sa mère, alors que James est le portrait craché de leur père. Ce qui est bien avec Gabrielle, c'est qu'il est très facile d'aller se confier à elle, même dans la pire des situation, elle ne vous jugera pas c'est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, et qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, sauf si cette même mouche vient à s'en prendre à sa famille et ses amis.. Alors là, elle devient incontrôlable et là.. Gare aux dégâts... Elle pourrait vous geler sur place avec son regard devenu glacial. 

A Story about love

The Shadow's girls

Ce même jour, Lily était à la bibliothèque, essayant de se concentrer sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'elle devait rendre pour la semaine d'après.  
Mais elle avait beau tout essayer, impossible de faire disparaître ce rêve de sa tête.. Cela devenait une obsession. A bout de nerfs, elle tapa la table avec son poing. tous les élèves autour d'elle sursautèrent. L'un d'eux vint la voir:  
- Ca va bien Lily? demanda t-il d'un air surpris?  
- Euh... elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Oui, Oui Remus, très bien, merci.  
- Bon tant mieux, je m'inquiétais, je vais y aller alors.  
- Ouais moi aussi , dit-elle en se levant. A ce soir !  
Lily sorti en trombe de la salle et s'engagea dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
- Je dois a tout prix trouver Arwen et Gabi, il faut absolument que je parle à quelqu'un... songea t-elle

- Mais si je te jure, ce serait une super idée! s'exclama Arwen. Le problème c'est qu'il faut convaincre Lily, et là, c'est pas gagné !  
- Arrête ton délire, ce projet est irréalisable, pour trois raisons : déjà, on a pas le matériel, en plus on a pas la salle pour s'exercer et pour finir Lily n'acceptera jamais ! rétorqua Gabrielle.  
- Tu te rappelle la dernière fois qu'elle est allée sur scène ? demanda Gabrielle.  
- Oui, oui, je sais elle est devenue toute rouge, puis elle s'est enfuie en courant !  
Arwen réfléchi pendant une seconde...  
- Je l'avais oubliée cette fois là...  
- Non je te parlais de quand elle était tellement stressée qu'elle a vomi sur Dolores Umbridge.  
Arwen éclata de rire...  
- Je dois dire qu'elle a bien choisi sa cible la p'tite Lily ! Si il y a bien une personne qui mérite qu'on lui vomisse dessus... c'est bien elle... Quelle bouffonne ! Quoi que le vomi irait très bien aussi à Bellatrix Black !  
- Bien que je t'approuve totalement, ce n'est pas le moment de recommencer cette dispute, tu sais très bien que tu ne te contrôle pas lorsque tu parles d'elle... lui dit Gabi.  
- OK mais tu as raison, de toutes façons, elle n'en vaut pas la peine...  
- Tout à fait.  
- Bon réservons plutôt nos forces pour convaincre Lily s'exclama Arwen... Mais...  
- Me convaincre de quoi ? coupa une voix.

Les filles tellement absorbée par leur discussion n'avaient pas entendu Lily arriver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
Gabi regarda Arwen d'un air suppliant voulant dire : " Laisse tomber ! ". Mais celle-ci se leva d'un air résolu et s'avança vers Lily.  
- Eh bien nous aimerions te proposer quelque chose. C'est un nouveau projet dont Gabi et moi avons eu l'idée, dit-elle en faisant avancer Lily en lui passant le bras sur les épaules.  
- Un projet ? demanda Lily.  
- Oui, ou j'appellerai plutôt cela une collaboration.  
- Une collaboration ?  
- On va tout t'expliquer, mais montons dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, ici il y a trop de bruit, dit Arwen tout en entraîna Lily et Gabi dans les escaliers menant à la salle.  
Lily prononça le mot de passe pour entrer dans sa chambre afin d'accéder à la salle, puis, arrivée à destination, Gabi vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Quand elle eu hoché de la tête en signe d'autorisation pour entrer, Lily s'exclama :

- Bon vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici, pourquoi vous êtes si mystérieuses, et c'est quoi cette histoire de collaboration ?  
- Tu lui demande ou je le fais ? demanda Arwen à Gabi.  
- A toi l'honneur dit cette dernière avec un sourire.  
Lily s'assit sur un des canapés pour se mettre à l'aise.  
- Je suis toute ouïe ! dit-elle  
- Bon alors, tu sais que cette année, il y aura plus de bals qu'à l'ordinaire ?  
- Bien sûr ! C'est même moi qui vous l'ai annoncé ! Tu étais tellement contente que tu nous à serrées dans tes bras à presque nous étouffer ! J'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée…

Lily avait dit cela sur un ton amusant, mais elle songea à nouveau à son rêve, là où elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait mourir. Arwen haussa les épaules :  
- On a bien le droit d'être content non ! Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus important… Sais-tu pourquoi ils ont rajouté plus de festivités ?  
- Euh… Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir !  
- Tout juste Auguste ! Acquiesça Arwen. En fait c'est le département de la culture et de la musique machin chose qui est à la recherche de nouveaux talents et ils ont demandé à Dumbledore d'organiser davantage de bals pour que des jeunes puissent s'exprimer et « monter sur scène « , qu'ils voient ce que c'est, qu'ils goûtent tous au bonbon.. Apres ils diront s' ils préfèrent les chamalows ! Ils espèrent pouvoir au sortir de cette petite expérience, découvrir un nouveau groupe.  
Lily les regarda d'un air suspect…  
- Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer la suite…  
- Pour tout te dire, reprit Gabi, Arwen et moi voudrions créer un groupe de musique ; Arwen serait la guitariste, je serais la batteuse, Amélie a proposé d'être notre agent, elle en connaît déjà un rayon grâce au travail de son père. Par contre, nous aimerions que tu soies notre chanteuse, expliqua Gabrielle qui avait dit tout cela très vite… Elle n'était pas très sûre d'elle…  
- QUOI ? S'exclama Lily en s'étouffant à moitié. Ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout depuis qu' Arwen avait utilisé l'expression « monter sur scène » venait d'arriver… Je suis désolée les filles mais ce sera sans moi… dit-elle en reculant. Faut pas compter là-dessus ! Vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas me montrer en spectacle !  
- Aller, Lily! Supplia Arwen. Ta voix est magnifique! C'est toi, ou cette nullarde de Nadia ! Tu es notre dernier espoir de ne pas s'appeler les « Nadia » ! Car naturellement, cette p n'acceptera de chanter que si c'est elle qui choisi le nom !  
- Mais on ne veux pas te mettre la pression tu sais, loin de là, ajouta Gabi.  
- Tu m'étonne Simone ! Enfin pas trop…chuchota Arwen.  
- Non, non pas du tout, je ne me sens pas le moins du monde sous pression ! Dit Lily.  
- Alors t'es OK !  
- Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir. Ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Arwen et Gabi furent soulagées. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un oui, mais ce n'était pas un non !  
- Au fait Lily, t'en est où avec Jack ? Demanda Arwen pour changer de sujet.  
- Oh rien de très palpitant, répondit la concernée. Il me regarde je lui souris, je le regarde il me sourit. On passe de bons moments ensemble, mais je ne sais pas ce qui le bloque. J'ai l'impression parfois de l'effrayer…continua Lily ?  
- Mais non ! Il est simplement timide, si tu voyais comment il t'a dévorée des yeux pendant le dernier match de Quidditch !  
- T'es sûre ? questionna Lily apparemment étonnée.  
- Crois-moi ! Je peux t'assurer qu'il suffit de l'encourager un peu pour qu'il te déclare sa flamme !  
- Bon, puisque tu as l'air si sûre de toi, je vais essayer, dit Lily.  
- T'as intérêt, sinon je le fais à ta place !  
- D'accord, soupira Lily…  
- J'espère bien, parce que si tu ne te remues pas, le beau Jack Wood va te passer sous le nez, car je te signale que cette pimbêche de Nadia est aussi dans la compétition et si elle gagne, ce ne sera plus que dans tes rêves qu'il pourra être dans tes bras !  
Lily se renfrogna, mais elle ne pensait plus a Jack, mais à son rêve qui était survenu l'après-midi même…

- Au fait, les filles, je dois vous parler de quelque chose qui me préoccupe ca me ferait du bien de parler.  
- On t'écoute, dit Arwen en s'allongeant sur son lit.  
Lily raconta donc son rêve dans tous les détails. Quand elle en eut finit, elle attendit la réaction de ses amies. Elle savait qu'elles n'allaient pas le prendre à la légère, il était déjà arrivé à Lily de faire ce genre de prédiction en rêve… Elle était assez douée en divination, mais parfois et dans ce cas précis, elle espérait s'être trompée quant à la seconde partie de sa vision.  
- Alors ? Ca pourrait vouloir dire quoi selon vous ?  
Arwen se releva soudainement.  
- Eh mais attends ! A tous les coups, ce beau mâle c'est Jack, et moi je te dis que la première partie veut dire que tu vas sortir avec lui ! Par contre, pour le reste, je sèche. T'aurais pas quelqu'un qui est méprisable et qui a un rire à glacer le sang dans ton entourage ?  
Lily réfléchit…  
- Euh pour la plupart, ce sont des filles, et bien que Nadia ait la voix grave, elle a un rire plus débile qu'autre chose !  
- Eh attendez ! Y'a aussi Malfoy ! interrompit Gabi.  
- Euh, oui ca pourrait le faire…  
- Non rectifia Lily ce n'est pas du tout la même voix… Eh mais attendez une seconde ! on a pas pensé à James Potter ! Il est toujours en train de se moquer de moi !  
Lily semblait sur d'elle, mais Arwen n'était pas d'accord…  
- Ah, là je suis désolée mais tu fais fausse route, bien que je sais pertinemment que vous vous faîtes la guerre depuis la première année, James n'en serait jamais allé là avec une Gryffondor ! S'exclama Arwen. Et puis ce n'est qu'un rêve !  
- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de ce crétin ! rétorqua Lily. Gabi la dévisagea un instant.  
- Euh, Lily, il est peut-être crétin, mais il reste toujours mon frère, et je sais qu'il a bon fond derrière son attitude débile, je dois l'avouer. Je sais qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'un tel acte !  
Lily la regarda, puis se radoucit, convaincue apparemment pas les arguments de Gabi.  
- Ok, je te crois, mais alors ce serait qui selon vous ?  
Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel elles cherchaient toutes les trois réponse à cette question, mais finalement ce fut Lily qui prit la parole la première.  
- Oh ! Et puis je ne vais pas me tracasser pour si peu en fin de compte. Moi je vais descendre dans la salle commune en attendant le dîner, dit-elle en commençant à partir.  
- Attend je viens ! lança Gabi en la suivant.  
- Je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes ajouta Arwen.  
- Ok, ne sois pas trop longue, y'a aussi Amélie qui nous attends en bas, répondit Lily dans les escaliers.

Quand elles furent parties, Arwen s'approcha de la fenêtre du dortoir, l'ouvrit, contempla un instant le coucher de soleil puis alluma une cigarette… Il était rare qu'elle fume, mais comme beaucoup d'adolescentes, elle aimait braver les interdits. Elle resta ainsi pendant un petit moment, avant de faire passer un morceau qu'elle aimait bien : Virgin State of mind (de Choice écoutez là pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance !) puis elle retourna à sa place.  
- Tu sais que le tabac tue ?déclara une personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
- Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose.. Et puis une fois de temps en temps…Puis elle se retourna et découvrit Sirius qui venait de se jeter sur l'une des banquettes au milieu du salon avec une bouteille de bière au beurre.  
- T'aurais pas une clope ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je croyais que le tabac tuait  
- Oui mais tu vois, moi je suis invincible ! plaisanta Sirius  
- Ah ah c'est très drôle Et qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange de cet acte de bonté infinie ?  
- La satisfaction d'avoir contribué à mon plaisir personnel bien sûr!  
Arwen fronça les sourcils.  
- Ton plaisir personnel dis-tu ?  
- Ok ok, je te donne un peu de ma bouteille, dit-il en lui tendant sa bière au beurre.  
- Je ne pense pas résister à une telle offre ! ajouta Arwen avec un petit sourire en s'avançant vers Sirius et s'asseyant sur la seconde banquette en face de lui. Elle lui donna une cigarette et bu une gorgée de la bouteille. Alors Mr Black ? Racontez-moi vos derniers exploits en date !  
- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, le coup de vouloir transformer tous les Serpentards en gnomes, c'était nous ! Et j'en suis très fier !  
- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! J'en ai entendu parler, car malheureusement je n'étais pas là pour voir ça ! Lily et Gabi m'ont dit qu'ils se sont transformés durant le petit déjeuner ; ils étaient tous entrain de manger quand il y eut à leur place des bestioles vertes et pustuleuses ! Mais enfin, ça n'a pas du changer de d'habitude ! Je pensais que c'était un coup d'Amos Diggory à Malfoy, étant donné ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était normal qu'il se venge ! s'exclama Arwen  
- Pour tout te dire c'est lui qui nous a demandé de faire ce sale tour. Bon, il nous a donné l'idée, mais on l'aurait fait tôt ou tard !  
- J'aurais bien voulu être là, soupira Arwen.  
- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura plein d'autres occasions, crois-moi !  
- Je te crois ! Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Arwen buvait une autre gorgée. Et côté cœur ? Ca se porte comment ? Questionna Arwen. Ce que Sirius ne vit pas, c'est la rougeur qui commençait à courir sur le visage d'Arwen.  
- Euh côté cœur, c'est vite dit, disons juste qu'avec Matthews c'est fini, et maintenant la place est « libre ».  
- Aucune fille en vue pour combler cette place ?  
- Et bien j'ai repéré cette Serdaigle de 5ème année… attends c'est comment déjà.. Ah oui ! Summers… c'est ça, Summers !  
- Sirius ?  
- Ouais ?  
- Pourquoi appelles-tu toujours tes conquêtes par leur nom de famille ? lui demanda Arwen ?  
- Vois-tu ma chère, je n'appelle une fille par son prénom que si la relation est sérieuse pour moi, si la fille n'est qu'un coup d'un soir, ou au plus, d'une semaine, je préfère ne pas trop m'engager, expliqua Sirius naturellement à Arwen qui le regarda d'un air vexé.  
- C'est très courageux de ta part de répondre aussi franchement, je dois dire… surtout devant une fille…nota Arwen.  
- Tu le prends comme tu veux, moi ca ne me regarde pas, répondit-il d'un trait. Et de ton côté, comment ça se passe.  
- Oh tu sais, ca vient, ça repart, enfin… tu connais ça, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire mesquin. Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? reprit-elle.  
- Ca dépend laquelle, mais vas-y toujours, je verrais après si j'y réponds ou pas.  
- Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ?  
Sirius haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Elle continua.  
- Je veux dire par-là, sortir avec des filles puis les jeter sans aucun sentiment ? Moi tu connais très bien ma raison… Enfin toute l'école connaît ma raison serait plus approprié. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Thomas Williamson de m'avoir larguée dans la grande salle pendant le dîner, dit-elle les yeux sombre, se remémorant ce pénible souvenir.  
- Oh oui ! je m'en souviens très bien ! Mais je suis désolé, je vais devoir me défiler devant ta question, en effet, elle est trop personnelle…Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu seras prête à entendre la vérité ! répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

Arwen n'appréciait pas vraiment que l'on se moque d'elle.  
- Merci ! C'est gentil, moi qui me dévoile devant toi ! Tu n'es même pas capable de me révéler un secret ! Aller ! S'il te plaît ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.  
- Non ! répondit-il du tac au tac avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Alors juste une partie !  
- Non !  
- Un quart !  
- Non.  
- Ok… Mais tu me le paieras Sirius Black ! ajouta-t-elle avec un air de défi.  
- Ah oui ! C'est ce que l'on va voir ! sur ce, il se jeta sur elle et commença à la chatouiller, et au bout de quelques courtes secondes, Arwen n'en pouvait plus de rire et s'avoua vaincue.  
- Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! j'ai mal au ventre ! elle essayait de se débattre.  
- Alors tu te rends ? lança-t-il toujours en la chatouillant.  
- Non !  
- Ok. Et il recommença de plus belle.  
- D'accord, arrêtes, je n'en peux plus, je me rends !  
- Je te laisse partir à une condition. Arwen le fixa d'un air interrogatif. Je veux que tu respectes cette phrase : Sirius est le plus fort, le plus beau, et personne ne lui arrive à la cheville !  
- Pas question ! Sirius fit signe qu'il allait reprendre ses chatouilles.  
- Ok d'accord, je me rends. Sirius est le plus fort.  
- Et ?  
- Le plus beau…  
- Et ? Arwen soupira d'agacement.  
- Et personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Alors ca y est ? Heureux ?  
- Oui très, dit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur  
Ils étaient tellement occupés à se taquiner qu'ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent des voix.  
- LA FERME POTTER ! TU COMMENCES A ME GONFLER !  
Arwen et Sirius se regardèrent, surpris, puis Arwen ajouta :  
- Lily… dit-elle…  
- Et James !

Ensuite, ils se levèrent en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ce qu'ils virent en bas ne les étonnèrent pas le moins du monde.  
- RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ! hurla Lily.  
- POURQUOI LE FERAIS-JE PUISQUE C'EST LA VERITE ? cria James.  
Alors que Lily allait se jeter sur lui, Arwen et Gabi la retinrent par le bras.  
- Lily ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, ne réagit pas! dit Gabi.  
- PAS QUESTION ! Il a osé dire que je n'étais qu'une pimbêche frigide et lèche botte ! continua Lily.  
Gabi, Arwen et Amélie lancèrent un regard furieux à James. Pendant ce temps, Rémus et Sirius étaient morts de rire. Gabi lança un regard tueur à Rémus ce qui le fit stopper immédiatement.  
- ET ALORS ? Tu m'as bien dit que je n'étais qu'un pauvre type immature qui ne passait son temps qu'à draguer des cruches qui n'ont rien dans le cerveau afin de dissimuler son impuissance latente ! se défendit James. Tout le monde éclata de rire dans la salle  
- MAIS C'EST FAUX !cria-t-il. Puis, ne les voyant pas se calmer, OH ET PUIS PENSEZ CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, JE M'EN FICHE. Il regarda Lily furieusement. De toutes façons tu passes tellement de temps dans tes bouquins que tu n'arrives même pas à te trouver un mec ! De toute façon, tu n'y arriverais pas, tu n'es pas assez cool !  
- REPETES UN PEU CA POTTER ! s'emporta Lily.  
- Je le répète et je l'affirme. Tu es tellement focalisée par tes cours et la poursuite de bonnes notes qu'un jour tu finiras vieille fille, aucun mec ne voudra de toi, ou pire, un rat de bibliothèque du genre cinglé à lunettes ! Jamais tu ne seras capable de t'amuser, de te détendre, d'être cool et sexy ! lui lança-t-il. Puis soudain un sourire provocateur se dessina sur son visage et il ajouta : Tiens pour le prouver, je te parie ce que tu veux que tu ne serais pas capable de réussir à te dégoter un mec avant la veille du bal d'Halloween, ce qui te donne un mois et demi !  
- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Pari tenu ! dit-elle.  
- Non, franchement là ca devient ridicule, excusez-vous et on en parle plus, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, ajouta Rémus.  
- Ok, alors disons que si je gagne…James réfléchi une seconde puis ajouta : c'est nous qui te fournirons ton costume pour le bal d'Halloween et tu seras obligé de le porter !  
- Lily hésita pendant une seconde puis un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage.  
- Pas de problème. Quant à toi tu seras obligé d'embrasser quelqu'un devant tout le monde dans la grande salle durant le bal !  
- D'acc' ! puis il murmura à l'oreille de Sirius.  
- De toutes manières, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle réussisse, y'a vraiment du boulot !  
- Ok, tope-la ! Les filles ? Ma chambre… Tout de suite !  
Et elle partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant ses amies éberluées qui la suivirent tout de suite après.

Dans la salle commune, il ne restait plus que James, Sirius et Rémus, Peter ayant eu une retenue pendant le cours de potions.  
- Alors là j'y crois pas ! T'as quand même réussi à la pousser à bout ! Je pensais pas que tu irais jusque là !  
- Ecoute Sirius, elle a vraiment exagéré cette fois ! Moi ! Impuissant ? Nan mais c'est du délire ! Autant affirmer que… que… Malfoy à un grand cœur ! rétorqua James.  
- …ou que Peter est brave, continua Rémus.  
- …ou que Rogue est très séduisant ! plaisanta Sirius.  
Rémus reprit :  
- Bon, c'est pas que j'ai faim, mais presque ! Alors on y va ?  
- On attend pas ta chère et tendre ? se moqua Sirius.  
Rémus prit un air agacé  
- Tu sais, Sirius, tes fausses blagues commencent à dater, il faudrait que tu change de disque ! dit-il en commençant à sortir de la salle.  
Sirius commença alors à imiter Gabrielle.  
- Oh mon Rémusinou chéri ! Fais-moi un gros calinou ! dit-il en battant des cils.  
- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, ajouta James d'un ton chevaleresque en imitant Rémus. Puis ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Rémus senti la moutarde lui monter au nez…  
- BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! CA COMMENCE A BIEN FAIRE ! BON VOUS VENEZ ! cria-t-il d'un air vexé.  
Les deux autres le suivirent, morts de rire.

Du côté des filles, dans la chambre de Lily, celle-ci était furax.  
- Je vais lui faire payer à ce Potter ! De quel droit ose-t-il me critiquer ! Il ne me connaît pas ! Je peux lui prouver que je peux être tout à fait ce qu'il dit ! Apres on rira bien ! Il n'est pas question que j'aille déguisée comme ça au bal d'Halloween !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, on va tellement bien te relooker que personne ne te reconnaîtra ! Tu vas être superbe ! lui affirma Amélie.

Amélie était une fille très sympa qui venait d'arriver à Poudlard en 7ème année. Avant, elle étudiait à Beauxbâtons, étant d'origine française. Du genre écolo, elle était la première à râler contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison, elle excelle dans les matières comme la botanique et soins aux créatures magiques. Son père était dirigeant d'une maison de disques, ce qui était très utile pour le projet de ses amies. Jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux bruns, elle reste pourtant assez discrète.

- Premièrement, il faudra utiliser le prochain weekend à Pré-au-Lard pour changer ta garde robe ! Bon, bien sûr, tu as des trucs pas mal, mais certains laissent à désirer, dit Arwen en sortant un gilet mauve hideux.  
- Ok bon Arwen s'occupera de la garde robe, Amélie tu t'occuperas de la coiffure, annonça Gabrielle en pointant du doigt Arwen et Amélie. Quant à moi, je m'occuperais du maquillage !  
- Euh… les filles, vous êtes sure que vous n'en faites pas trop ? dit Lily d'un ton inquiet.  
Arwen s'approcha d'elle.  
- Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu vas voir, après notre passage, tu seras plus que magnifique !  
Lily sourit.  
- Tu as raison. Je vais commencer à m'amuser davantage, on ne vit qu'une fois après tout ! Alors autant en profiter ! Je vais d'abord entamer ma vie en tant que nouvelle Lily en acceptant cette place de chanteuse !  
- Attends… Lily … t'es sérieuse ? Si c'est juste un coup de tête et que tu changes d'avis le lendemain, ca n'en vaut pas la peine ! lança Arwen stupéfaite.  
- Mais si ! Il faut savoir affronter ses peurs et être courageuse dans la vie ! C'est décidé, je serais votre chanteuse ! Par contre, il faudrait trouver un endroit ou pouvoir s'entraîner et des instruments.  
Le visage d'Amélie s'illumina.  
- Eh ! mais les filles, j'y pense ! Les autres la regardèrent, surprises. Mais oui ! pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Il existe une salle parfaite pour nous !  
- Peux-tu être plus explicite ? demanda Gabi.  
- Eh bien y'a cette salle spéciale ! Une personne ne peut y entrer que si elle en a vraiment besoin ! Parfois elle est à un endroit, parfois à un autre, mais quand elle apparaît devant toi, elle est toujours équipée avec ce dont la personne à besoin.  
- Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! s'exclama Lily.  
- En plus, ça résout le problème des instruments !  
- Ok il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le nom du groupe, ajouta Lily…  
Arwen resta pensive un instant avant de proposer :  
- Shadow's Girls, j'y avais déjà un peu réfléchi, vous en pensez quoi ?  
- Hum… moi ça me plaît, dit Lily. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à acquiescer.  
- D'accord ! Alors va pour les Shadow's Girls !


	4. HELP POUR LA SUITE

Bon alors, tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelle, il est vrai que le dernier chapitre date d'il y a très longtemps mais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps de continuer la fic! D'un autre coté, ça me fait mal au cœur qu'elle soit laissé de coté juste parce que je n'ai pas le temps (et surtout car je ne suis pas si doué que ça pour l'écriture!) donc je propose a ce que quelqu'un reprenne ma fic s'il le veut, mais a certaines conditions: tout d'abord je veux vérifier que l'auteur ai un bon style et aussi je voudrais avoir le droit de vérifier les chapitres avant qu'ils ne soient postés et donner des idées pour les chapitres suivants! Il faut dire que j'ai effectué tous un planning de l'histoire, je sais exactement comment va se passer l'année, tous les évènements qui vont se passer (enfin si je les retrouve car ça fait depuis longtemps que j'y ai pas touché!). Ca serait comme une sorte de collaboration , je suis prêtez a donner toutes les idées que vous voulez!  
Voilà, si vous ne m'avez pas comprise, envoyez moi un mail a cette adresse: et je vous expliquerais tout a nouveau!

Gros bisous a tous !

Au fait, je voulais remercier Lunie et joomy pour m'avoir mis dans leurs favorits ! Je suis vraiment très touchée !


End file.
